Currently, in people's daily lives and works, various electronic apparatuses are frequently used, such as a telephone, a computer, a personal computer, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile telephone (mobile phone), etc. Most of these electronic apparatuses are provided with keys.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a key of a typical electronic apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of a key of a typical electronic apparatus contains a key body, the key body having a key top 11 and a plunger 12, and by pressing the key top 11, the plunger 12 generates a force effect on a corresponding key sensing (sometimes referred to as inducting) portion (a normal dome as shown in FIG. 1) on the circuit board of the electronic apparatus, thereby providing key information.
As the use of electronic apparatuses widens, the demands of people regarding appearance of electronic apparatuses increase, and they desire electronic apparatuses having transparent keys. However, since the dome 13 of the key structure of the electronic apparatus shown in FIG. 1 is not opaque, the effect that the keys are completely transparent cannot be realized, even though the key top 11 and the plunger 12 are made of a transparent material. For example, looking downwards from the key top 11, the dome 13 of the electronic apparatus can still be seen.
Therefore, how to realize the complete transparency of the key of an electronic apparatus is under study in the art.